1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer has been disclosed as a recording apparatus in JP-A-2003-211749.
The ink jet printer uses a roll paper as a recording medium and includes a plurality of suction holes on a platen in order to keep planarity of the roll paper on a printing region printed by an ink jet head. The plurality of suction holes are gradually made smaller as the suction holes are away from the upstream side to the downstream side in a transportation direction of the recording medium. Further, the plurality of suction holes are gradually made smaller as the suction holes are away from the vicinity of a center position in a width direction of the recording medium to outer sides in the width direction.
With this configuration, as the recording medium is transported, the plurality of suction holes are closed sequentially from larger suction holes. Therefore, increase in a suction pressure can be accelerated. That is to say, even if small suction holes are not closed and are opened, a suction pressure enough to ensure planarity of the recording medium can be ensured because the small suction holes have a large flow path resistance.
However, the above ink jet printer is configured to perform printing on the recording medium in a state where the suction holes arranged at the downstream side with respect to a printing region of the ink jet head are opened. With this configuration, ink ejected from the ink jet head is attracted to the suction holes during flying and a so-called curved flying of ink is caused. Therefore, even if the planarity of the recording medium is ensured, printing quality is deteriorated in some case.